Parasite Eve: The Jake Chronicles
by Raziel530
Summary: This is the story of Aya's son, Jake, and his journey through life to avenge his mother's death. Blood, violence, and a little cursing
1. Chapter 1- Begginings

Parasite Eve: The Jake Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Parasite Eve 1 or 2 characters, Square does.  
  
Chapter 1- Beginnings  
  
July 20, 2003- three years after the shelter incident  
  
It was a hot, moist summer night in LA, California. Crickets were chirping and cats were roaming the street looking for scraps of food to eat in turned over garbage cans. Here lived Kyle and Aya Madigan, a couple married for over two years, with their adopted sister Eve and their five- month-old son, Jake. You would not believe this family would keep any secrets, but then you would be wrong. Aya and her sister, Eve, are subjects of a new phenomenon called neo-mitochondria. It is a symptom where the mitochondria of our cells evolve and attempt to take complete control of their host's body. The evolution can cause disastrous results, such as mutations and internal combustions. The first cases were found during the New York accident, where an entity called EVE terrorized Manhattan, causing everyone she touched or came in close contact with to succumb to these mutations. It was there Aya's mitochondria evolved, but they formed a symbolic bond with her, giving her extraordinary new abilities. It was through her courage, determination, and strength that EVE was stopped. Later she joined MIST, Mitochondria Investigation and Suppression Team, in Las Angeles to further her training. During the shelter investigation she fought GOLEMs, androids infused with neo- mitochondria, worked with her future husband Kyle Madigan, and rescued her now adopted sister Eve. It was later that she settled down with Kyle and had their son Jake.  
  
Back in LA, stealthy shadows creped around house and through yards with unimaginable speed. They breathed heavily and had glowing swords attached to their arms. They stopped in front of Aya's house at let their leader, the tallest one with a number 10 on his shoulder, step in front of the pack. He stared at the house for a couple moments, amazed that it was this easy to find his greatest nemesis. He slowly raised his huge missile- launching arm, pointed it at the front window, and fired…  
  
  
  
Author's note: I will put up a second chapter, if I get good reviews, so please respond. I hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2- The Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Parasite Eve 1 or 2 characters, Square does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- The Loss  
  
  
  
GOLEM number 10 had walked onto the lawn with his massive grenade launcher. Even with his large mask on, you could see a small grin cross his dark and scarred face. He was finally getting his own revenge for his creator's death and broken dream. With Aya and Eve out of the way, he could fill his "father's" wish. He would recreate the Ultimate Being and spread havoc all over the world. With those thoughts running through his head, he fired the grenade launcher…  
  
Aya, Eve, Kyle, and even baby Jake were all enjoying the nice chill created by their new air conditioner. It has been a long summer for the three older ones. There have been many new MIST cases, including those that have involved the sightings of GOLEMs. Day after day, Aya, Kyle, and sometimes- even Eve have been fighting the new group of creatures, but the source is still unknown. Eve was now leaning against Aya's shoulder after a long day at work. Kyle was kicking back, feet on the coffee table (against his wife's wishes), and drinking a can of beer.  
  
It was then that Aya's and Eve's special senses went up. A quick look to the front window showed a small army of tall dark figures, each with their own glowing sword. One word went through their head: GOLEM. With incredible speed, the two of them took Kyle and Jake and ran as fast as they could to the next room. Before they could get halfway across, the grenade busted into the room and exploded. The force knocked all four members into the wall. Aya and Kyle got up with just scratches, but Eve had been knocked unconscious. Little Jake was, luckily, all right, held safe in Aya's arms. After the smoke cleared, all hell broke loose. Dozens of GOLEMS leaped into the room, each from different classes. Most went for Aya, while a few others attacked Kyle. They were both unarmed at the time. Aya tried desperately to use her powers to protect Eve, but there were too many. Kyle used his fists and feet to defend himself and Jake, but a GOLEM with a stealth suit sneaked up behind him and jabbed his blade into Kyle repeatedly. When Aya saw this, she became mad with anger. Her battle skills heightened, and she released more power than anyone could imagine. But her body was unable to handle the strain. With her last breath, her body glowed with light, and a force the size of a star erupted from her body. This force tore her body apart and disintegrated her insides. The small army of GOLEMs vanished, all but one with a number 10 on his shoulder…  
  
When dawn arrived, neighbors came to see the wreckage. Agents from MIST were digging through the wreckage, looking for what cause this horrific tragedy. Eve was missing, and Kyle's body layed in a bloody slump. All that could be heard was a baby boy crying out for his mother, a brave woman who he would never see again…  
  
Author's note: I hope this is an improvement over the last chapter. Please review. 


End file.
